Dun Dun Dun
by TUS
Summary: Trunks and Goten have an afternoon of nothing to do...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Trunks come back here! TRUNKS!" Yelled Goten, chasing a laughing Trunks across the yard of Capsule Corp. "Awww Trunks let me see it!"  
Trunks looked back at Goten, grinning widely and waved the Dragon radar in his hand. "What? This?"  
"Yes this!"  
"Don't you mean 'yes that?'"  
"YES! Let me see it!"  
Trunks stopped and turned around. "Fine... If it will stop you from whining so much." Goten grinned, but he hadn't stopped running and ran right into Trunks. Both boys fell backward, the dragon radar slipping from Trunks hold. "Now look what you made me do!" Trunks snatched it up and scowled, dusting himself off. "Now I'm not letting you see it, you'll just break it."  
"No I won't Trunks! I want to see it!" Trunks shook his head and held the radar close to himself. He then looked at Goten with a wicked smirk, opening his mouth to speak but froze, looking past Goten.   
"See what?" Asked an annoyed Vegita, drawn over to them by the constant yelling from Goten.   
Trunks looked down at the radar then put his hands behind his back. "Eheheh.... Nothing dad." Trunks gave a half innocent smile.  
"Humph... What is behind your back boy?"  
Trunks didn't have time to get in a smart response. "The dragon radar! And he won't let me see it!" Shouted Goten.   
"Shut up Goten!" Trunks snapped then look up at his dad. "M-mom let me see the radar. But I thought Goten would break it!"   
Trunks got very quiet, hearing a growl from Vegita and he just stood there. "She let you see it? I find that unlikely..."  
"I didn't know she said you could see it Trunks..." Said Goten slowly, blinking at Trunks who was making motions for him to shut up. "You told me you took it."  
Vegita glared at his son. "I'll put it back! Right now! Come on Goten." Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and ran inside the house before Vegita got another word in, but Trunks knew he'd be punished later in training. Trunks set the radar down on the table then looked up, glaring at Goten. "Don't you know how to keep your mouth shut?"  
"Not really..." Goten said with a dumbfound expression. Trunks just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, resembling his father.  
"Now what are we going to do... Grandma already stopped us from training outside because blasted a garden, and dad won't let us in the gravity room."  
"And your mom got rid of all those rocks that tasted like peanut butter and strawberries." Goten sighed. Earlier that day, Trunks and Goten had been caught licking rocks in the backyard.   
Vegita walked inside and glared at the boys, who glanced at each other. "You boy don't make a sound... Understand me?" They nodded and watched him go into the living room.  
"Dad, what can we do though."  
"Sit on the floor, and leave me alone." Bulma had left for the afternoon and told Vegita to watch them since her mom and dad were working around the house. Talking him into that wasn't easy. (Bribery was involved ^_^;)   
Trunks and Goten did what Vegita said, sitting down on the floor near the couch. Vegita stretched out on the couch and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Trunks picked at the carpet while Goten just stared at the ceiling, sprawled out on the floor. "Trunks, I'm bored."  
"Be quiet Goten..." Trunks muttered, glancing up at the sleeping Vegita.  
"But I'm bored." Said Goten quietly, sitting up.  
"Well I am too..." Trunks continued to stare at Vegita and a grin crept up on his face. "I have an idea... A good idea. Alright Goten, get ready to run." Trunks slowly stood up and crept over to Vegita. Goten scrambled up and watched him, a bit confused.  
Trunks waved his hand in front of Vegita's face slowly, making sure he's asleep. He then grinned very widely, knowing he would get in huge trouble, but knew it would defiantly be worth it.  
He sucked in a deep breath, then yelled at the top of his lungs, "DAD! MOMS NAKED AND SHE WANTS TO SEE YOU!!!!!!!!!" Vegita's eyes snapped open and he fell off the couch. Trunks, jumping aside quickly, ran into a closet, dragging Goten with him and peered through a crack in the door at his dad, who was sitting on his hands and knees on the floor, blushing and a bit wide eyed.   
At that very moment, Bulma walked through the door. She froze, looking down at Vegita. "Um... Vegita?" He slowly looked up at her and scowled deeply. She laughed, "What are you doing?"  
"Where... Is Trunks?" He asked, his voice low. Bulma's eyebrows rose.   
"What did he do this time?"  
"He... um......He....." Vegita couldn't get the right words out, not something that happened to him very often. Vegita got off the ground, looking half angry but also disappointed.  
Bulma scratched her head, very confused by Vegita's expression. "He what?"  
Vegita shook his head. "Nothing... I just need to see him. Now."  
"Well I don't know where he is. He's probably somewhere playing with Goten. I just got here." She glanced around, not hearing or seeing anyone else and approached Vegita with a slight grin. "You look angry." She poked his chest softly. "Course you almost always look angry."  
Vegita turned his head to the side and scowled. "There any way I could brighten that mood?" Asked Bulma. Vegita looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Bulma pressed herself closer to him and pushed her lips against his, closing her eyes slowly. At her lips touch Vegita's eyes fell and his strong arms steadily moved around her waist, holding her tight to himself, kissing back warmly.  
"Ewww...."  
"Shhh!"  
"Well its gross!"  
"I know, but be quiet!"  
Vegita broke the kiss and pulled away from Bulma, glaring at the closet. He growled and advanced to the closet, grabbing the handle. "You boys get out here... NOW-" He opened the door and both Goten and Trunks flew past him, dashing outside. Vegita didn't hesitate and darted after them. Bulma shook her head and sat down for a moment. After only a few minutes Vegita walked back inside, looking very pleased, a large smirk on his face. He looked at Bulma and grinned, then went into the kitchen to forage for food.  
Bulma was about to go after him when she head yells from the boys outside. She quickly went outside and her eyes got wide. Trunks and Goten were tied to a tree, with chains, and were being attacked by hornets. Near the tree was a hornets nest (that Vegita knocked down no doubt.) "VEGITA!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Goten winced as Bulma pulled a stinger from his skin, "OW! That hurts!"  
"Be quiet ya big baby-OW! MOM!" Trunks shouted as Vegita harshly pulled on from Trunks' arm. Bulma had untied the two boys and sat them down in the living room, and had also commanded Vegita to help with them.  
"Be more gentle Vegita." Said Bulma, still angry,  
"They deserve what they got! I say we leave them like this." He snapped. Vegita growled and started wrapping Trunks' shoulder in a bandage after receiving a look from Bulma that said 'Keep it up and your sleeping on the couch.'  
  
* * *  
  
After 20 painful minutes for the boys, Bulma was called out for another meeting.  
"Vegita, you watch them, and don't be tying them to any more trees... And try not kill them." Bulma said, picking up her purse.   
Vegita gave a smug smirk. "I'll try..." She rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Within minutes her hover car could no longer be heard.  
Vegita sat down on the couch, taking a look around the room. He didn't know where the boys had gone, and at that point, he really didn't care. He reached over and turned the knob on the radio, gentle music coming from it. He grinned and leaned back against the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, but had no intention on falling asleep again.  
Goten peeked out a doorway and slowly snuck down and behind the couch to the radio. 'Where was I supposed to plug this in?' Thought Goten, looking at the wire in his hand then the radio. He leaned close to it and scratched his head. Trunks crawled up by him and snatched the wire and put it into the radio.  
Trunks signaled for Goten to follow him back to his moms lab and darted inside, both of them careful to stay quiet. Trunks shut the door and looked at one of the camera screens. "Is your dad asleep?"  
"I doubt it, after what happened earlier. Even if he is, he's a light sleeper, and this will wake him up." Trunks grabbed the microphone and turned it on, the music on the radio cutting off.   
Vegita opened one eye and looked at the radio. "What's with the dang contraption?" He growled.   
The radio fuzzed and Trunks grinned, speaking into the microphone with a low voice so Vegita wouldn't recognize it. "Pardon this interruption... But we have an urgent news flash. Giant Alien Bunnies have invaded Earth, and at this very moment are in Orange city!" Vegita's eyes got wide at the words 'Alien Bunnies.'  
"Yes, we have a newsman there now. Chuck, over to you." Trunks tried not to laugh and handed the microphone to Goten. Goten cleared his throat.   
"Thank you Bill. At this moment, a HUGE pink bunny is terrorizing the city, and.... OH NO! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Goten screamed. Goten made sounds like he was choking and handed the microphone back over to Trunks.  
Trunks was shaking with laughter, but he held it in. "Chuck? Chuck!? It seems these bunnies have a craving for human flesh and.... This just in! The largest of the Bunnies is on its way over to Capsule Corp at this very moment. He is.. Saying something... He is looking for something called a Sayin-Jin... Whatever that is." Trunks looked at the monitor and turned off the microphone, not being able to stop himself from laughing at the frightened expression on Vegita's face. (Much like O_____O;;;;)   
Goten fell on the ground, holding his gut, almost suffocating because of laughing so much. Trunks fell back in a chair, holding the microphone to his mouth. "Giant bunnies! Bwahaha!"   
"Yeah!" Goten took the microphone roughly. "They're coming to get you Vegita. HAHAHAHAHA!"  
Trunks pointed at him and laughed. Trunks wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at the monitor to see what Vegita was doing... But he was gone. 


End file.
